Emphatic
by MistressMira
Summary: Closure comes in many forms.


I was never satisfied that you don't really get to speak with Danarius before Fenris rips his heart out. I'm a bit of a "Haha I get the last laugh!" kind of girl and this wouldn't stop floating around my little brain.

"How did you gain his loyalty so thoroughly? You don't even use blood magic." The magister's words were garbled with the blood flowing freely from his mouth.

Hawke approached the broken mage and stood triumphant above him. Her face was screwed up in disgust and lightening crackled at her fingertips.

Fenris came up behind her looking equally disgusted and angry.

While the pair stared at him, broken and bleeding before them, he continued to speak.

"He's mine, Champion. My property."

Hawke spoke first, softly, like she was addressing a child.

"That's where you are wrong, Danarius. He's not yours, he's not mine. He belongs to himself, makes his own choices and his own mistakes. He answers to no one but himself for those things."

The magister looked at her in disbelief when Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled the Champion's neck. An almost feral but very possessive growl came out of the warrior and his lyrium lines pulsed softly. The Champion gave Fenris a soft look then continued speaking to the dying magister.

"It took a lot of work to undo what you've done. I showed him that magic didn't have to hurt. That a mage's touch can be kind and gentle, that a mage can be strong in the face of demons and power. "

Hawke reached up with her free hand and gently stroked the elf's ear. Fenris shivered slightly then gripped her waist tighter to gain control.

"I showed him that the rest of Thedas is flawed but is not the evil place that Tevinter is. I gave him new and better memories to replace the horrible ones you had left him with."

"We," she gestured to her companions, who were trying in vain to not look shocked at their leader and the lyrium warrior, "allowed him to be free. Allowed him to figure out who he was, what he wanted, what he needed. We treated him as an equal and because of it he is more powerful than he ever was with you."

"Then you gave him nothing of value." Danarius hissed at her.

"I gave him love. Something you could never understand because it has no tangible value. Love will save you from the Void, not your precious sovereigns and slaves."

With her peace said she disentangles herself from the elf so he could get his closure. Hawke gently kissed the back of Fenris' hand and nodded toward his former master.

"Do what you need," she encouraged, "I will still be here when you are through."

Needing no further words Fenris flashed brighter and plunged his hand into the magister's chest. With a flick of his wrist he plucked the heart out and dropped it at his feet. He then turned to Hawke and looked at her with sorrowful and regretful eyes.

"I am yours." Fenris tells her.

She said nothing, just held out her arms and he fell into her embrace.

Hawke was grateful her companions remained quiet as she turned and lead the warrior out of the Hanged Man. She took him to her estate, leaving Varric and Isabela to wonder until the morning. She smiled to herself; she would enjoy listening to their theories and narration of what they saw. Right now she was glad Fenris' ordeal was finally over and they could begin to put together the broken pieces of their lives.

Left behind, since it was their home, the dwarf and pirate shared a moment of silence.

"I thought..." Isabela trailed off before she started.

"I have no words, Rivaini." Varric answered.

"She gets all the good stuff." The pirate pouted now, crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "So what are we going to call this one?"

"Hung in the Hanged Man?" Varric suggests.

Isabela moves toward his suite and laughs. She then lets out a squeal of disgust. "He left that heart in the middle of the floor!"

"The Ale of Hearts?"

"Each one gets worse Varric. Oooh, how about Fist of Hearts?"

"Not any better, Rivaini. Lyrium Hearts?"

"No."

The two spend a minute mulling over the terrible titles that were already suggested when a moment of brilliance struck at the same time. Giving each other a mischievous look they both blurt out, "Heart of Lyrium."

"You know, Rivaini, this may be our best work yet."


End file.
